


Three Time Adrien Agreste Wanted a Baby, and One Time He Got One

by FanficLuver



Series: Adrien Agreste Loves Babies [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has a Sweet Tooth, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Babies, Baby Marinette, Extended Cheng Family, F/M, Fluff, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, He is Adriens true father figure, I don't get baby fever but it is So Wholesome when other people do, Mild Parental Concern, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Ship It, Soft Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, This is not a pregnancy fic, Tom Dupain is my favorite character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Shipping, and you can pry that headcannon from my cold dead hands, baby fever, ch 2 is MEGA sad im so sorry, liberties were taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficLuver/pseuds/FanficLuver
Summary: Of all people, Adrien Agreste did not think that he would succumb to those baby blues so easily. He also had no idea they would be literal baby blues.This is NOT a pregnancy fic, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, minor sabine
Series: Adrien Agreste Loves Babies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845286
Comments: 43
Kudos: 252





	1. Adrien's Got a New Life Goal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829789) by [Runadaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runadaemon/pseuds/Runadaemon). 



> This is the definition of self-indulgent. I love these stupid dorks so much.

Adrien walked into class on Monday morning with little on his mind besides what he should have for lunch and a certain polka-dotted pattern when he ran smack dab into Kim's back. That was odd for two reasons - one, Kim's desk was near the back of the room, and he was hardly ever up near Adrien’s desk, and two, Kim hardly moved from the force of Adrien running into him because the rest of the class was packed in like sardines around him. 

Kim turned to see who had bumped into him, and his eyes lit up when he saw who it was. "Adrien! You  _ have _ to see this, bro!"

A ripple went through the class and suddenly Adrien was being pushed through the group towards his desk. When he finally got to the middle, he saw that the class wasn't squished in around  _ his _ desk, but Marinette's. He set his things down while he could. 

Alya looked like she was about to pop. "Adrien," she gushed, "you  _ have _ to see these photos Marinette brought in for our project!" 

Adrien looked down at the small scattering of papers that seemed to have everyone in the class completely enamored. He could immediately see why. Splayed out across the desktop were dozens of pictures of baby Marinette. Baby Marinette with bows in her hair, or in little costumes, and even one with her so covered in flour you'd never know her hair was so dark. 

Adrien gently picked up what looked like a candid photo of baby Marinette mid laugh, with the distinct feeling of having accidentally put his brain down with his other things. 

With wide eyes and a newfound life plan, Adrien quietly murmured, "I want one."

Yep. He had definitely left his brain under his desk. The surrounding students exploded into hysterics as a quiet teakettle sound came from a  _ very  _ red Marinette. Adrien didn't take his eyes off the photo even as he felt Nino's hand on his shoulder and the exasperated " _ Dude! _ "

Alya was for once shocked into near silence. Alix, somewhere near the outer ring of the clump who wolf-whistled following it up with "Only one?" 

Adrien's head whipped in the direction of the most intelligent thing he had heard in his life. His eyes glazed over as he thought about three little baby Marinettes sneaking pastries off a tray. 

Adrien sighed. "Three…" He murmured with a soft smile. He was broken from his reverie by Nino's smack to his side, and Adrien looked back down at the picture he was still holding. "Where do I get them?" he asked innocently, brain still lying useless next to his school bag. 

Alya practically shrieked as Nino's mouth popped open. "uhh… They're kinda... made to order, dude." 

Adrien's brain finally found his skull at that, but unfortunately Marinette’s skull had already found the desk. Adrien turned a magnificent shade of pink just as Mrs. Bustier walked in the door. 

"What is going on here? Everyone to your seats! The bell has rung!" She called to the class. 

Adrien quietly slipped the photo back onto Marinette's desk before turning around, still very pink in the face. 

Mrs. Bustier examined the now-settling class and landed on Marinette's still prone form. "Marinette? Are you alright?" 

Marinette let out a weak whimpering groan without moving. "Alya, can you please take Miss. Dupain-Cheng to the nurse?" 

"Again!" someone piped up, and the whole class stifled laughs. 

"Everyone else open up your homework!" The whole class groaned.


	2. I Did NOT Mean For This to Get So SAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chat Noir's turn to have kids on the mind - but his thought process doesn't quite go the direction he was thinking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's unbeta'd so if you wanna point out any major mistakes I should fix just hmu.   
> Anyway, I really meant for this to be a super happy fic but this chapter really caught me by surprise. I promise we're back to cute next chapter.

It had been a tough fight with the akuma tonight, but that was mostly Chat's fault. Ladybug was always somewhat distracting (which was good because if she knew how he fought without her there she would finally realize how useless he really was) but today he really had a one-track mind. He called out to her before she could get too far.

"Ladybug!" she gently let herself drop down onto a rooftop and he took a moment to admire her. 

"Chat-" she said as her earrings beeped. 

"I was just wondering," He hesitated, more nervous than usual. Ladybug seemed to take his hesitation as a sign it may be something serious, and took a few steps forward. "do you ever think we'll have the chance to have a normal life?" He turned away from her to examine the Parisian skyline. "Have families? Or _a_ family?" he looked back at her earnestly. "how could… how could we have a family if neither of us is home for dinner? or if one of us gets hurt?" His eyes suddenly blew wide and filled with fear. 

"You get knocked around like a ragdoll some days - what would that mean for a _baby_?" 

Ladybug's earrings beeped again, and she took a step back. If Chat Noir didn't know her so well he would have missed the fear in her eyes. They simply looked at each other for a moment. "I- I don't know Chat. I- I don't know." 

And then she swung off into the night. 

Chat stayed on the rooftop for a while, silent and somber. He wasn't ready to go home yet. Ladybug had… _run_ from him. He _needed_ to talk, but to who? It wasn't exactly a conversation he could have with Nathalie. His head swiveled off in the direction Ladybug had gone off in. He hoped she was still awake.

~*~*~*~*~

Chat landed lightly on the balcony. The lights of the upper floor of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery were still lit, and he could see some movement in the windows. He tapped lightly on the skylight, then backed up to give Marinette room to come out. 

"Kitty?" Marinette lifted the skylight and climbed out, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?" 

"Hi princess." He leaned against the railing of her balcony, looking at his boots. "I was out because of the Akuma, and I thought I'd drop in." 

Marinette caught on to his low mood pretty quickly. She stepped farther forward. "What's wrong kitty?" 

Chat sighed and turned around to look out at Paris. Marinette stepped up next to him, leaning against the railing. "I had a -" Chat deliberated on whether or not he could call his moment with Ladybug a 'conversation' or not. "I had a talk with Ladybug today, after the battle." Marinette sucked in a breath. "what?"

"oh uh, 'talks' are usually not so, uh, good." She said using air quotes.

"Yeah well, this one wasn't." Chat said, dropping his head. He felt Marinette's small hand rest on his shoulder. "It's funny actually," He scoffed, "All I wanted to do was tease her about how many kids she wanted. See if the numbers matched up to mine." He gave Marinette a weak smile before facing away again. "I ended up…" he closed his eyes at the memory, "I ended up realizing a few more things than I wanted to." 

He felt Marinette's hand move to make small circles on his back.

"I didn't- I didn't know where else to go. I-" Chat choked slightly, desperately trying to hold back the tears that had threatened to overtake him since Ladybug had swung away. He dropped his head into his hands, nearly doubled over. "I don't know if I'll ever have a normal life Princess- I-" 

Marinette finally wrapped both her arms around him and he practically collapsed into her. "I don't know if I can ever have a family- I don't even know if I know how to be a good father Marinette, I don't even know what that  _ means _ \- I-"

Marinette slowly lowered them to the floor as Chat began to shake. She knew he was crying, and she made comforting noises as she rubbed his back. What Chat didn't know was that silent tears were slipping down Marinette's face as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asadsjfhggfafhdsafdhsasdsafs the person I shamelessly stole this idea from (with credit) read this and is probably reading this now this feels like one direction found my Wattpad


	3. Tom Dupain's Baseline Character Archetype is: Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Adrien, babies really do make you a sweet, sweet fool. But it's ok I don't think anyone really minds all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta broke herself so I'm on my own from here on out. Lmk if there's something major I need to fix.

Adrien walked in the door to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery at exactly five minutes to four. He knew because he had checked his phone at least six times in the short drive over. This was the first time Marinette had invited him,  _ just _ him, over since their practice session for the Mecha Strike Tournament a while back. (He  _ had _ visited her under a different guise, but that didn't count) He hoped this was a sign that she was  _ finally _ getting over the gum incident, even if she did stutter and mumble through the whole invitation and go off on some tangent about her dad. She got kinda scary at that point and clenched her fist while darkly muttering something about crushing souls, but she was right back to chipper stumbling right after so he didn't think it was anything to worry about. He also may or may not be looking forward to the heaven that was the Dupain-Cheng's idea of "snacks". 

Mrs. Cheng smiled brightly at him from behind the register. "Adrien sweetie! How are you? Marinette's not back yet but she should be here any minute. You can wait for her in the apartment upstairs if you'd like. Feel free to grab anything down here that looks good as well." 

Adrien politely smiled back at her, using every ounce of etiquette training he had to not start shoving pastries into his mouth. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Cheng!" He remembered to say before zeroing in on the chocolate croissants. Marinette ate them on Tuesday mornings if she was running late (which she usually was) and he had been craving one for weeks. He grabbed one with chocolate dripping out from a seam and tried to contain his excitement. 

Mrs. Cheng looked up. "Oh! Tom just made a fresh batch of those if you want a warm one!" she said lightly. Adrien looked down at the croissant he had already touched. Mrs. Cheng chuckled lightly at his pout. "Take as many as you'd like sweetie," she said, patting his shoulder. 

He looked at her with round, starstruck eyes. "You're the best Mrs. Cheng. Really." He then clearly failed in trying not to race off towards the kitchen. 

Tom came up behind his wife. "I know he's a model but you'd think that all that kid eats is nutrient bars."

Sabine smiled up at her husband. "It's nice to have another kid to spoil. Especially when he makes it so easy." Tom laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~

Adrien slowly ate his warm croissant as he wandered around the Dupain-Cheng's kitchen/living area. He had offered some to Plagg, but the cheese obsessed cat just huffed and told him that he should have picked a cheese pastry.

Adrien spotted a shelf full of photos on the other side of the room and quickly checked that nobody was coming before casually ambling over to it. 

The shelf was packed with family photos, a number of them of people Adrien had never seen before, but the majority being of Marinette and her family. He smiled at the joy that radiated from every photo. He spotted the vast array of baby photos next, most of them familiar. He sighed dreamily, overtaken once again by the power of the cutest baby to ever exist. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard footsteps approach, but he was too far off in baby-land to care much. He picked up an especially tooth-rotting photo of Marinette in bunny footie pajamas, complete with a hood that had ears flopping out the top. He sighed again. 

"You're tellin' me, son," Tom said gently from behind him. "I just wish she'd stayed that size."

Adrian smiled wistfully, brain once again absent. "I'll have to stagger them then." He barely registered a "what?" from behind him. "If there's one every two to three years then I'm good for anywhere from six to nine years." Adrien turned around to face Mr. Dupain. "How long did Marinette stay cute?" Tom's eyebrows hit the ceiling, and Adrien snapped his fingers. "You're right! She still is!" He looked back down at the photo in his hands. "I still want three though."

"Son do we need to have a conversation?" 

Luckily for Adrien, the door slammed open and Marinette came barreling in. "OhmygoshAdrienI'msosorryI'mlateAlyawouldntletmeleaveandthenshesawNinobut _ still _ wouldntletmeleaveandnowI'msuperlateandI'msosorry-" she rambled, dropping a few bags in random places around the apartment.

Adrien's brain once again made it back home, and he sent a slightly panicked smile to Mr. Dupain before sliding the photo back into its place on the shelf. Marinette finally calmed down a bit with a final "I'm so sorry." before falling silent. 

Adrien flashed her a perfect model smile. "It's no problem Marinette, I got here early anyway." He spared a glance towards her father who was looking at him with a very calculating stare. "Why don't we get right to it?" he said, trying not to panic under the weight of Mr. Dupain's stare. 

"uh, yeah sure." Marinette stepped towards the staircase leading up to her room. Adrien practically bounded over to her. 

"Have fun kids." He called as they climbed through the trap door. "Door stays open!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is basically gonna double the word count for this fic lmao. I'm also thinking about adding a second work to this as part of a series as an actual pregnancy fic maybe.... not sure yet but uh,,, if that's something people wanna read I'm down for it. I'm finding that I *really* like writing Miraculous Ladybug fics.  
> Also to those who couldn't read it Marinette said: "Oh my gosh Adrien I'm so sorry I'm late Alya wouldn't let me leave and then she saw Nino but still wouldn't let me leave and now I'm super late and I'm so sorry-" but just like,,,,,,, really super fast.


	4. Marinette's Extended Family is Only Getting Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally gets what he wants... or does he? We never really find out if he gets a snack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be MUCH longer than I thought it would be, but I don't think there was any way around it.   
> Still not Beta'd so let me know if I was dumb anywhere.   
> I also took a serious amount of liberties with Sabine's family. I've only seen the show, but if there's any lore in the comics or whatever I'm ignoring it lol.

If Adrien Agreste was asked to describe himself, the words he would use would be less self-centered but nonetheless similar to those on his resume. The same went for Chat Noir - although "Punny" would undoubtedly top the list. He did not think "unexpected" or "impromptu" would be anywhere high on either list (he liked to think that as Chat he was at least a  _ little _ good at strategy) but when he walked by the Dupain-Cheng bakery one day after fencing, he just couldn't resist the warm homey glow of the shop. 

The inside, though, was not nearly as calm as the exterior. 

A very frazzled looking Mrs. Cheng along with another equally frazzled woman very similar to her were surrounded with children. "Who- Adrien!" Mrs. Cheng called.

"Oh! Uh- is now a bad-" Adrien was cut off with the swift deposit of a little package into his arms. 

"I'm so sorry I just don't have enough hands- Marco! Put that down! I said ONE!" Mrs. Cheng scooped up a young boy who looked about three. "The  _ entire _ family is here and there were not  _ nearly _ this many little ones last year."

"At least not many who could run!" The other woman laughed, trying to hold a very fussy toddler in one arm and a sleepy one in the other.

"Marinette's just upstairs in her room and she's got all the sleeping ones- do you mind bringing that little one up to her? And then you can grab whatever you came in for free of charge- Marco!" Mrs. Cheng practically begged.

Adrian smiled warmly. "Of course Mrs. Cheng," he looked over at the other woman who he figured, based upon the apparent Cheng gathering, was Mrs. Cheng's sister. "Should I uh- bring that one too?" 

The woman looked up at him as if he had offered to buy her a brand new Mercedes - which he supposed he  _ could _ , but something told him that may actually have  _ less _ of an effect. He smiled again as the woman passed over the little girl. 

"You know where Marinette's room is. Go right on up." Mrs. Cheng said, now wrestling with a different child. Adrien was half out the door when she added, "And watch out for Tom! He's a little… excited, tonight!"

~*~*~*~*~

Adrien had hardly stepped into the room when Mr. Dupain spotted him. "Adrien!" Tom boomed. The third floor of the apartment was filled with people, Tom standing a head over most. Whatever event was going on was in full swing, with music and bakery treats filling the room, along with what seemed to be a considerable amount of alcohol. Tom swung around him, carefully placing a hand around his shoulder to avoid the somehow still sleeping children. "Meet the future father of my grandkids!" He told the gathering. A large majority of the party turned at that, and Adrien gave Marinette a good run for her money as "best blusher".

"They're gonna have the cutest, most talented little screamers to ever exist." He said proudly before looking down at Adrien. "Although looks like you already got on that!" Most of the party got a good chuckle out of that, and Adrien wondered if it was possible to fry an egg on a face. "Ah, but where's the third one?" Mr. Dupain looked around a bit dramatically, and Adrien let out a bit of a whimper. 

"Dad!" 

Marinette was halfway down the staircase leading up to her room, blushing nearly as hard as Adrien was. Tom laughed strong and deep, then finally nudged Adrien over to the staircase. Adrien took the steps as fast as he dared. "Remember- there's enough children in this house as it is!" He called after them. 

~*~*~*~*~

Marinette practically slammed the trap door shut after they were both up, and then sat down on it heavily. "What was that." she whimpered, eyes anywhere but on him.

Adrien had to swallow before he spoke. "I have no idea," he replied weakly. 

She finally glanced up at him. "How are they- How are they still sleeping?" 

He looked down at the toddler and infant. "I have no idea." 

~*~*~*~*~

Marinette seemed to have the whole sleeping children situation under control (although he was amazed at how many children were in the small house total, and his eyes bugged out when Marinette stumbled through telling him that the older kids were on the second floor in her parent's room, although she was the oldest "child" of this side of her family) so as soon as the other two kids he had brought up were put somewhere comfy, he booked it back down the stairs hoping to slip by Tom unnoticed. He succeeded at the cost of nearly knocking over what was probably Marinette's grandmother. When he finally made it down to bakery level he momentarily considered slipping out the side door for a quick getaway, but thought better of it at the prospect of a few of the best cream puffs in Paris (which he planned on paying for one way or another, even if he had to stick a few bills into a display case before booking it to his car).

"Oh, Adrien! I'm glad you're back in once piece!" Mrs. Cheng said, a kid on each hip. The other woman had two kids as well. The final child toddled over to Adrien on shaky legs before letting out a very demanding "Up!" Adrien vaguely wondered if this many children had ever even walked in his front door, much less if there had ever been that many in the house  _ at once _ .

Sabine let her heart melt at the scene for a moment. "Oh Adrien, you wouldn't mind one more trip upstairs, would you?"

"Up!" The child insisted arms outstretched towards him. 

Adrien smiled at the big blue eyes blinking up at him before scooping the kid up in a big flying arc. The kid shrieked and giggled before settling nicely on his hip. "Of course Mrs. Cheng. No problem at all." 

"Oh thank you so much young man." the other woman said, "You're going to be a great father one day, I can just tell." Adrien felt his face heating up again. 

"We're just gonna give these little ones back to their parents now that they've had their special snacks," Mrs. Cheng told Adrien as she passed him to get to the stairs. "Just follow me and we'll find them in that crowd upstairs eventually!" 

~*~*~*~*~

Adrien did not know how that many people fit into such a small space, but it seemed like no matter how many people Mrs. Cheng introduced him to, there was always someone else right behind them that he hadn't met yet. Every one of the Cheng Clan (though many of them weren't strictly Chengs- Sabine had a  _ lot _ of sisters) cooed over him and the baby and said something about how a little blond mop would be a nice addition to the group. When they finally found the kid's mother (turn's out he had been holding the notorious Marco) Adrien felt like he had just doubled the number of people he knew.

_ And that's only  _ **_one_ ** _ side of Marinette's family! _

"Oh wow! You really are great with kids huh!" Marco's mother praised.

"Uhm… I've never really... been around them this much Ma'am, but thank you." Adrian shifted Marco to his other hip.

Marco's mother laughed. "Ma'am! You can just call me Aunt Caliste hon. You really are a natural." 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what everyone keeps telling me…" Marco leaned his head on Adrien's shoulder and let out a big yawn. 

Both Sabine and Caliste awwww'd. "Why don't you take him up to Marinette sweetie? And you can tell her to come on down and you can both grab something to eat." Mrs. Cheng told him.

"Of course Mrs. Cheng." Adrien hiked Marco up a bit higher on his hip, smiling down at the sleeping little boy. 

"Stay as long as you'd like Sweetie!" Sabine called after him. She turned to her sister. "Oh, I'm so jealous of you right now. I can hardly wait for that boy to call me 'mom'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a penchant for long sentences but I have no remorse.   
> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!! And be on the lookout for another work that may ACTUALLY give lil' sunshine boy some kids. Maybe like,,,, 3 times Adrien got a pregnancy scare and one time it was real or something might be fun.   
> Thanks again for reading and please go check out the work this one was inspired by!!!! its great!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thenk u to cloudfree my precious beta, who had forgone her dental health to read this for me.


End file.
